


Cold Night

by bigGUNs



Series: Mysme Prompts [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, saeran is ashamed of his body :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: "Imagine your OTP living together. The heating breaks during the coldest week of winter and your OTP has to figure out how to stay warm."They had decided that fixing the heating system could wait till morning.





	Cold Night

They had decided that fixing the heating system could wait till morning. Saeran was sure that he could fix it, but it was late and MC was stubborn about him getting enough sleep these days. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he liked her nagging him about it. It was a refreshing change from being forced to work with so little sleep at Mint Eye and it showed how much she cared for him.

But it didn’t take long for the bunker to feel more like an ice palace, there having been record-breaking low temperatures all through this week. They gathered every blanket they could find, tossing them onto their shared bed before huddling underneath them.

“You know,” Saeran cleared his throat, “sharing body heat works better with skin-to-skin contact...”

MC’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Though they had been sharing this bed for a while now, the two had always been fully clothed in pajamas when in it.

“Is... that so?” she wondered. “Then..” She reached down to slide off her pj bottoms and kicked them to the end of the bed.

“You don’t-” Saeran started, voice laced with slight panic, “if you don’t want-”

“Shh,” she whispered as she placed a finger against his lips. She then pulled her over-sized top off, leaving herself in only a pair of panties.

“Um, uh...” Saeran had turned a shade of pink that made MC smile. Her own cheeks were heating up, but she felt somewhat prideful that she had rendered him nearly speechless.

“Your turn,” she said softly.

He shouldn’t have said anything. Why did he say that? It came from his mouth without thinking.

_Stupid!_

MC was so beautiful, how could his thin and pale body compare? He was in such awe at the sight of her form, but it wouldn’t be like that for her. She would surely find his body disgusting...

“Saeran?”

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.

“Are you ok? I can... put my clothes back on if-”

“No!” he said a bit too hastily and wanted to smack himself. “I mean, you- you’re gorgeous.” He knew he had to be an unattractive shade of red by now. “I’m just- I’m...”

“It’s okay...” she said. “You don’t have to be ready.”

He felt relieved to hear her say that, but also guilty because it sounded like... she wanted to... Didn’t she realize underneath these clothes was just a pile of bones? Skin stretched across too thin, too pale and riddled with scars? Who would want to see such a thing?

“Um, no,” he mumbled. “I was just... in shock.” It wasn’t a complete lie.

MC backed away enough to allow Saeran some movement. He slowly rolled his shirt up and over his head and hurriedly wriggled out of his pants before he could chicken out. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for her disappointment.

He opened them in surprise when he received warmth instead. Her arms wrapped around him and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

“I love you.”

Saeran felt his eyes start to sting as tears welled up in them. He hated himself for allowing them to spill over and he quickly went to wipe them away, but MC got there first. She cupped his face with one hand as she kissed up his tears, thumb stroking his cheek.

She said it again.

“I love you.”

Saeran moved his head to meet her lips. He put his arms around her, pulling her even closer. They had kissed before, but this was different. They had never been this exposed to one another, this vulnerable. It made the experience that much more breathtaking and when they broke apart for air, Saeran said only one thing.

“I love you.”

Neither of them had to worry about staying warm for the rest of the night.


End file.
